I'm here to rescue you!
by Ana Hazel
Summary: Mara is stranded, Luke comes to the rescue / Written for the SJRS February challenge


**Title: I'm here to rescue you!**  
><strong>Author: <strong>Hazel  
><strong>Genre: <strong>romance, challenge entry  
><strong>Characters: <strong>L/M  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The Star Wars Universe does not belong to me (unfortunately). I just like to play with it.

**Author's notes: **This is my entry for the SJRS February Challenge. The task I got was **fixing a ship**.

This story takes place in my Misery loves company AU.

Thanks to **Briannakin** for the brainstorm and **Jade_eyes** for betaing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I'm here to rescue you!**

**Set in:** 15.5 ABY

Patience was definitely not Mara Jade's forte, but now she found herself being forced to wait patiently for whoever Karrde had sent to help her out. She had been waiting for three days already.

_Stupid hyperdrive!_

So there she was, stranded in mid-space, somewhere in the Anoat sector. At least her mishap had taken place after she had delivered her cargo.

While she waited, her mind drifted away to more pleasant reveries. How she wished she were somewhere else, preferably with Luke. They had been dating for five months now, and she had promised him that she would go out to Yavin and work on becoming a Jedi but it seemed like the galaxy had other plans for her near future.

Gods, she missed him so much more than she was comfortable admitting to anyone.

* * *

Flying through hyperspace, as fast as his X-wing would allow, Luke was eagerly awaiting reversal to realspace. For the twelfth time in the past two hours, he asked Artoo if it would be much longer. The astromech's reply was akin to that of a parent trying to appease an impatient child.

An easy grin appeared on his face while he anticipated arriving at his destination. It had been over a month ago that he had last been with Mara on Coruscant just before she departed on another series of runs for Karrde - the last ones before joining him at the Academy, she had promised at the time - and his heart and body ached with longing for her. So when Karrde had commed him, saying that she had busted her hyperdrive and was in need of assistance, Luke hadn't thought twice before jumping into his X-wing.

He had swung by Karrde's base to pick up the needed spare part and had plotted the course to Mara's designated coordinates.  
>He could not wait to see her again.<p>

* * *

Mara had just woken up when she sensed his familiar presence approaching. A minute later, her ship's comm station beep.

"Approaching X-Wing, this is Jade's Fire. Please relay your identification." She requested in a teasing tone.

"Jade's Fire, this is Jedi Academy X-Wing number 1-A requesting docking permit." Luke replied, playing along.

"X-wing, please state your business."

Sensing that Mara was up to continuing her little charade indefinitely and since he was actually very impatient, Luke decided to cut it short. "Come on Jade, let me in."

"Fine! Spoilsport." She retorted with a touch of mirth and proceeded to open her cargo hold.

A few minutes later, Luke emerged from his cramped cockpit and found Mara standing against the threshold in a very seductive pose.

"So, _stranger_, you have not properly identified yourself."

Smirking, he matched her tone. "Well, ma'am. I'm Luke Skywalker, and I'm here to rescue you."

"Really? And who told you I needed rescuing."

He approached her slowly. "I got a message from the Force."

"The Force, hey. So are you a Jedi?"

"I am a Master Jedi, ma'am. At your service." He picked up her hand and caressed it gently before planting a feathery kiss on her fingers.

"You know you're going to have to prove your identity to me. I won't just take your word for it."

"I can do that." Luke said, wrapping his right arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him and then capturing her lips in a sizzling kiss.

Far before they were willing to part, Artoo came up to the couple and chirped, demanding their attention.

"We really should go ahead and install the new hyperdrive," Mara said reluctantly, but didn't let go.

"Just a few more minutes." He sighed and turned to the astromech. "Artoo, could you get started on the repairs?"

The little droid tweeted an affirmative and wheeled away, beeping something that sounded an awful lot like _don't take too long_.

After he was out of sight, Luke took hold of Mara's head and torso and proceeded to prove his identity to her until, five minutes later, another set of chirps from the neglected droid, once again interrupted the moment.

"Maybe we should just go help him and continue this once we're on our way to Coruscant." Mara suggested.

"As long as you don't have any more doubts as to my true identity."

"We'll address my remaining doubts as to your identity later." She said huskily.

"I'll look forward to it."

As it turned out, _later_ didn't take too long to come. Between the astromech and the two humans, and since it was much easier to install a new hyperdrive than to patch up an old broken one, the task was done in less than one hour.

As the Jade's Fire glided through the depths of hyperspace, Luke and Mara indulged in a very thorough reconnoiter of each other. 


End file.
